The tale of Eos and Ares
Prologue Eos and Ares had a very brief love affair, but they didn't even argue, it was Aphrodite's doing. Story Eos and Ares were very cautious of Aphrodite finding them, so they hid in the woods. There, they saw a small cupid, and some homeless people. "Nice hanging around, Aurora, but I have to go. Aphrodite might be near!" Ares warned. "Don't call me Aurora. And besides, I'd rather spend time with you than that wretched matchmaker Aphrodite. I know she'd punish me the second I talk to you." Eos shrugged. Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite was wondering where Ares, her true lover, was. Maybe he was training. Aphrodite checked the great hall's old gym, and it seems like it hasn't been touched in years. She asked her friend Athena if he was planning war strategies with her, but with her smart and cunning mind, she told her pet owl to locate Ares for her, and for Aphrodite to follow the owl. Aphrodite followed Athena's instructions, but she wasn't a winged goddess, so she had to walk. "Ugh...My feet hurt!" Aphrodite groaned to herself. "How much further until I see Ares?!" She asked to the owl. The owl hooted and made a sign that he wasn't much further. Aphrodite accidentally slipped into a mud puddle, and saw her hair and chiton completely ruined. She let out a scream of anger, and she started to drag herself out of the mud puddle, and ran after the owl. Along the trail, she tripped on various rocks and stones, causing more sticks and twigs to tangle in her "perfectly styled hair". Her face was covered in mud, and this seemed to have got nowhere. The owl completely stopped, and tried to point out that Ares and Eos were on a cliffside with some other people she didn't know. They appeared to be holding hands, and Aphrodite tried to draw Ares' attention. She leaned forward too hard and nearly fell off the cliff, but lucky, Ares caught her in time. Instead of thanking him, Aphrodite started yelling at him. "What are you doing here?! Why is EOS here, and why is there GARBAGE surrounding you?! Look at what this was worth! Look what you did to me, I, the prettiest goddess that has ever lived, look like another common human a mortal would marry!" "You've got sticks in your hair, and mud all over yourself. Honestly, mortals aren't THAT bad." Eos said. "What are you doing here with Ares, anyway?" Aphrodite asked. "He and I are dating. Just get out of here!" Eos proudly said. "Well, if you think that mortals aren't that bad, why don't you just put up with them yourself? You don't belong with Ares, I do!" Aphrodite bickered. She immediately cast a forgetting spell on Ares, causing him to completely forget who Eos is, and she put a spell on Eos for mortals to fall in love with her. A few immediately came up to her and proposed to her, and she eagerly said yes. She shot a smirk at Aphrodite, but Aphrodite warned her that it was not over, walking away and tugging Ares with her. Category:Tales Category:Founder-created